familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Pratt County, Kansas
}} Pratt County (standard abbreviation: PR) is a county located in the U.S. state of Kansas. As of the 2010 census, the county population was 9,656. The largest city and county seat is Pratt. History 19th century In 1887, the Chicago, Kansas and Nebraska Railway extended its main line from Herington to Pratt.Rock Island Rail History This main line connected Herington, Ramona, Tampa, Durham, Waldeck, Canton, Galva, McPherson, Groveland, Inman, Medora, Hutchinson, Whiteside, Partridge, Arlington, Langdon, Turon, Preston, Natrona, Pratt. In 1888, this main line was extended to Liberal. Later, this line was extended to Tucumcari, New Mexico and El Paso, Texas. This line is called the "Golden State Limited". Law and government Following amendment to the Kansas Constitution in 1986, the county remained a prohibition, or "dry", county until 2000, when voters approved the sale of alcoholic liquor by the individual drink with a 30% food sales requirement. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.90%) is land and (or 0.10%) is water. Adjacent counties * Stafford County (north) * Reno County (northeast) * Kingman County (east) * Barber County (south) * Kiowa County (west) * Edwards County (northwest) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 9,647 people, 3,963 households, and 2,639 families residing in the county. The population density was 13 people per square mile (5/km²). There were 4,633 housing units at an average density of 6 per square mile (2/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 95.28% White, 0.98% Black or African American, 0.35% Native American, 0.55% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 1.73% from other races, and 1.07% from two or more races. 3.09% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 3,963 households out of which 30.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.70% were married couples living together, 7.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.40% were non-families. 30.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.35 and the average family size was 2.93. In the county the population was spread out with 24.50% under the age of 18, 9.40% from 18 to 24, 24.00% from 25 to 44, 22.80% from 45 to 64, and 19.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 94.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $35,529, and the median income for a family was $43,156. Males had a median income of $31,138 versus $20,679 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,906. About 6.70% of families and 9.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 11.50% of those under age 18 and 8.90% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated cities Name and population (2004 estimate): * Pratt, 6,397 (county seat) * Iuka, 182 * Preston, 161 * Sawyer, 121 * Coats, 110 * Cullison, 96 * Byers, 49 Townships Pratt County is divided into seven townships. The city of Pratt is considered governmentally independent and is excluded from the census figures for the townships. In the following table, the population center is the largest city (or cities) included in that township's population total, if it is of a significant size. } |- | Township No. 7 || 71228 || || 366 || 3 (7) || 136 (52) || 0 (0) || 0.02% || |- | Township No. 8 || 71233 || || 181 || 1 (2) || 197 (76) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Township No. 9 || 71238 || || 317 || 1 (2) || 379 (146) || 0 (0) || 0.05% || |- | Township No. 10 || 71242 || || 191 || 1 (3) || 188 (73) || 0 (0) || 0.01% || |- | Township No. 11 || 71245 || || 496 || 2 (5) || 281 (109) || 0 (0) || 0.06% || |- | Township No. 12 || 71248 || || 961 || 3 (8) || 321 (124) || 1 (0) || 0.19% || |} Education Map of Pratt County (map legend)]] Unified school districts * Pratt USD 382 * Skyline USD 438 See also References Further reading * History of the State of Kansas; William G. Cutler; A.T. Andreas Publisher; 1883. (Online HTML eBook) * Kansas : A Cyclopedia of State History, Embracing Events, Institutions, Industries, Counties, Cities, Towns, Prominent Persons, Etc; 3 Volumes; Frank W. Blackmar; Standard Publishing Co; 944 / 955 / 824 pages; 1912. (Volume1 - Download 54MB PDF eBook),(Volume2 - Download 53MB PDF eBook), (Volume3 - Download 33MB PDF eBook) External links ;Official * Pratt County ;General county information * Blue Skyways ;County Level Data * Kansas Statistical Abstract ;Maps * Pratt County Map, KDOT * Kansas Highway Map, KDOT * Kansas Railroad Map, KDOT * Kansas School District Boundary Map, KSDE Category:Counties of Kansas Category:Pratt County, Kansas Category:Established in 1867